Little Fairy: One-shot
by Su Mu Qiu
Summary: Naruto is a weak mage of Fairy Tail who was only allows to take low rank quests. He then asks for a temporary leaves of the guild to train where he ends up on Tenrou Island. Having met Zeref and Mavis, he will trains to become stronger than ever. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Fairy Tail


**This is a one-shot I created to test out a story I'm going to post later.** **Please review and tells me what you think about it. If it's good enough to your liking, I'll officially make the story. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I might make, they are never my strong points. Also, I apologize for my writing skill. Although I tend to have wild imaginations, I can't simply put them to words, the only thing I can do with them was to create an image in my mind. Anyway, without further ado, here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Fairy Tail nor Naruto**

As he was walking through the streets of Magnolia, Naruto could hear people whispering behind his back. "Look, it's Fairy Tail's weakest member, the Little Fairy." "He should just quit Fairy Tail, he's a disgrace. I can't believe his parents were Wizard Saint." That's right, his parents were one of the Ten Great Wizard Saint. Yes, were. His parents were killed by the dragon of Acopalypse, Acnologia when he attacked his home town, Konoha. Unfortunately, only Naruto survived the attack.

Soon enough, he reach his guild, Fairy Tail. As soon as I entered the guild, everyone eyes fall on me. Some with hatred for making a disgrace out of Fairy Tail and some with pities. He ignored those looks, having gotten used to them a long time ago.

He walked over to the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, who was sitting on the bar drinking a glass of beer beside Fairy Tail's famous S-class mage, Gildarts Clive.

"Jiji?" Makarov turned to looks at Naruto. "I...I want to go on a training trip, master. I want to get stronger and stronger so I could protect my comrades. At my current strength, I could only sits by and watch others take care of me."

"Go ahead, Naruto," the grandfatherly figure said. "It's your choice to do what you want with your life. I can't do anything to stop you."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Thank you, Jiji. I'll see you all again in a long time, Jiji, Gildarts! Janne!

He immediately ran out of the guild, ran to his home, grabbing a few set of clothes, money, and some food, than ran straight to Hargeon Harbor. Already knowing Mater's answer before asking, he had prepared himself a small boat to go to the holy island of Fairy Tail, Tenroujima. Since the island provided magic for those with the mark of Fairy Tail and since no one would be there, he wouldn't has to be afraid of hurting anyone. Rowling a boat alone took a while, but after sometimes, he finally arrives at Tenroujima. Tenroujima is pretty impressive. There are so much life everywhere and the Tenrou Tree looms high up from the middle of the island. And that's his destination.

When he reached the Tenrou Tree, he saw a black hair man sleeping against the tree. Deciding to come closer and wakes up the man, he approached, but just when he was just a few feet away, the man's eyes suddenly snapped opens and a black wave slashes out in all direction. On instinct, he immediately closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, the only thing alive in the surrounding were the man, the Tenrou Tree, and himself.

Upon seeing Naruto still alive, the man's eyes widened.

"How...how could you still be alive?" the man asked. "That Death Wave...it should've kills you..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm perfectly alive, thank you very much." Naruto said. "Anyway, who are you? My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"They calls me...Zeref..."

"Zeref...as in the Black Mage Zeref?" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Zeref nodded.

"Geez...Zeref...I said that you could settled on this island...but you keeps on killing all the life around here..." said a voice behind Naruto that makes him jumps. When he turns around, he saw a young blond girl who looks like she's floating.

"Who are you?"

"I am the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis." she said. "From the symbol on your left shoulder, you're a member of Fairy Tail right?"

"That's right. I'm hoping that I could trains here on this island, if you don't mind." Naruto asked nervously.

"Of course not," she said. "Anything for my fairy."

Zeref, the infamous Dark Mage who has been alive since the age of the dragons and had created countless demons that are still terrorizing Fiore today. Mavis, the first Master of Fairy Tail, also known as the Fairy Tactician for her flawless tactics. To think that both of them are on the island is an omen. Wait a minute... Zeref is immortal so it wouldn't be strange for him to be alive now. But as for Mavis...shouldn't she be...well, dead? If she's standing in front of him right now...then...does this means that she's a ghost? At the thought, his face paled.

Seeing his face paled, Mavis giggled.

"It seems that you finally caught on, Naruto-kun," she giggled. "Yes, I am a ghost. Since the island keeps on providing magic to my body, I am able to manifests my spirit into a form."

After some thoughts, Naruto finally decided to voice out his mind.

"Will you two teach me?" Naruto said with a bow. "I want to get stronger, strong enough to be able to protect my comrades and not have to relies on them to help me anymore. You see, I has always been weak even though everyone has so much expectations for me, but I couldn't meet them. So, please, teach me!"

Zeref and Mavis looks at each other for a moment. For Mavis, she has no doubt that she would want to teach Naruto since he's one of her fairies after all, but Zeref is another story. He was never sure in the first place if he was ever going to be able to take on a student. His Ankhseram Black Magic would always slashed out at any living things near him since he now appreciate life. But as this Naruto before him had demonstrated earlier, he was able to survive his magic.

"Alright then, I'll teach you," said Zeref. "However, you must later grand me one wish."

Mavis looked her him happily. "Well, there you have it. Zeref will teach you. Since there's not much for me to do on this island anyway, I'll teach you too."

Hearing that, Naruto was really happy. Now he can have the chance to get stronger. Strong enough to be able to protect himself and not having to rely on his comrades. And ultimately, to be able to protect his comrades.

And that's the day the training of Naruto taught be Zeref and Mavis began.


End file.
